Interference
by Thundergryphon
Summary: Rico/Kowalski- When the zoo decides to do an exchange program, the penguins get stuck with two females. One of them seems bent on breaking up Rico and Kowalski so she can have Kowalski all to herself. Naturally Rico has a problem with this S/J too .
1. Chapter 1

**Interference **

By: ChaosToGlory

A/N: So this is kind of a sequel to "Watcher in the Night", though it can be considered a stand alone as well.

I know in my last story there were only a few small hints of Skipper/Julien, but this time it's going to be blatantly obvious. Sorry :P

For the first time ever, I am sticking in a couple of OCs. I know, I'm scared too.

* * *

Kowalski was lounging in a beach chair, enjoying the last few rays of sun. Everyone else was off doing their own thing, so he has some rare peace and quiet. He wouldn't have minded if Rico was with him though. They had only been together for four months, and already Kowalski couldn't imagine life without the explosive's expert.

Skipper and Private had accepted their relationship pretty much off the bat, though Skipper had told them that it had better not interfere with any of their missions.

Kowalski closed his eyes and sighed contently. It was the perfect evening. At least it was until the excited voice of the local otter cut into the silence.

-

"Heeeeey Kowalski."

"Hello Marlene. What can I do for you this evening?" Kowalski didn't bother getting up; he was much too comfortable.

"Where are the others? I have some _big_ new," she explained, spreading her arms as wide as they could go.

"I see. The others are around somewhere; I would imagine they'll be back soon. What is this 'big news'?"

"Nuh uhh. I'm not telling until everyone's here."

-

Luckily they didn't have to wait long for the other penguins to return. Private returned first, having managed to find a box of half-eaten candy for himself. Skipper and Rico returned almost at the same time, though Rico was covered in a fine black ash, most likely from his "experiments."

"You guys, you guys, I have _big_ news," the otter said excitedly, practically bouncing.

"Well what is this "big news" Marlene?" ask Skipper raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, you will never guess what I found out. Ready? Here it comes. The zoo is doing a breeding exchange program. Isn't that exciting?"

The four penguins just stared at her in silence. Skipper was the first to speak.

"So what exactly are they going to do with this "breeding exchange program"?

"Well, they're going to take some animals from this zoo and send them to other zoos, and in exchange, we're going to be getting animals from those zoos. Apparently they're hoping to get some babies."

"How long will this exchange last?" asked Kowalski.

"I'm not sure guys. I think I heard it was only supposed to be a few months."

-

This piece of news wasn't resting easy with the penguins. Each was wondering if they would be selected to leave. If so, was there any way to stop it? And would they be getting female penguins?

"Marlene," said Skipper, putting his flippers on her shoulders. "Who's leaving? Who's coming here? I need answers!"

"Relax Skipper," she said as she pushed him off. "There's supposed to be more information coming in a few days. I'll let you know then, 'kay?"

Skipper sighed. He had a feeling this was not going to go well for him and his troops. But a soldier must be prepared for any situation that arose.

"Very well Marlene. Thanks for the heads up. Come on boys, we've got some things to discuss."

Marlene watched the penguins disappear under their fish bowl into their hideout. Personally she was very excited. There were new animals coming.

* * *

The next few days were anxious ones for the penguins as they waited for Marlene to bring them more news about the transfer program.

Finally, she popped over into their habitat one evening and told them what she had found out.

"You guys are getting two girls," she told them excitedly.

"Two…girls?" repeated Skipper.

"You know, females. That's not all; apparently we're also getting a female kangaroo, a male dolphin, _and_," she paused, seemingly for dramatic effect, "a _male_ otter."

The four of them remained silent. Two females? Aside from the relief that none of them were going to be leaving, at least it didn't seem like it, there was also some apprehension. None of them had many dealings with the females of their species, and they weren't quite sure what to do. Naturally, Private was the only single one among them, and quite frankly, Skipper wasn't sure he was old enough to understand romance and the like.

"Any word on who's leaving?" asked the leader, wanting to prepare for the worst.

"Sorry guys, I wasn't able to find that out. I'll guess we'll just have to wait." She waved bye and headed back home.

-

"Well boys, it looks like we've got a situation on our flippers. Rumor has it that two female penguins will be joining us shortly, and quite frankly, I don't like it. Kowalski, options."

"Err," said the tall penguin, rubbing the back of his head, "I am at a loss on this one. I have little knowledge of the female of our species."

Skipper sighed. "We'll have to wing it boys, but our operations must continue without interruption. Is that clear?"

The three penguins saluted their leader.

"Good. You boys have the rest of the night off."

-

Kowalski and Rico harmoniously headed back into their base and curled up together on Rico's bunk. The explosives expert snuggled close to his partner, making soft content sighs.

Kowalski stroked Rico's back. He could tell the other was tense, and nervous as well.

"Don't you worry Rico," he murmured into the other penguin's neck, "no female will ever come between us." Rico still seemed uncertain, but he relaxed in Kowalski's embrace, hoping that his partner was right.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yes, I know there are several stories like this, but I wanted to give it a shot. It _is_ my first time writing OCs :P

* * *

The penguins only had to wait another week before the newest members of the zoo arrived. Private seemed to be the only one in the group who was excited.

"But Skippa, you'll get some new recruits to train. Isn't that exciting?"

"Negative Private. I find females to be irritating, at best. They have no interest in military tactics and training."

-

They watched from their perch in a tree as the truck pulled in to the delivery drive way. The sun had just starting rising, so they weren't concerned with being spotted. Skipper was using the binoculars and counted seven crates. So there were more animals coming than Marlene told them about. Interesting.

"Come on boys, it's cute and cuddly time."

The four of them silently slid to the ground and slid back to their habitat. They went for a swim while they waited for the new additions to arrive.

After barely 20 minutes in the water, they spotted Alice coming. Quickly, they hauled themselves onto the shore, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Well look here, it looks like the Board decided to give you guys a few 'playmates'. And they're not even raising my pay for taking care of extra animals." Alice continued grumbling as she unloaded a crate from the hand truck. She pulled open the lid and dumped out the contents hurriedly before quickly turning to leave.

-

Two penguins pulled themselves to their feet and looked around. They were both about Skipper's height, but unlike the males, they had a feminine look to them.

The thinner penguin waddled up to the group, followed by her companion.

"Hey," she said, smiling directly at Kowalski. "I'm Tenna, and this is my cousin Lilla." The second female hung back, but waved shyly. Tenna strolled right up to Kowalski and tried to snuggle up to him.

"You know, you're kinda cute."

Kowalski tried to suppress a shudder and pushed the intruder away.

"I would prefer it if you did not touch me."

"Aww, don't worry cutie. I'll change your mind," she winked.

Kowalski risked a glance to his right. Rico seemed absolutely livid, but luckily he hadn't coughed up any weapons. Yet.

-

"I hate to break up the love fest," said Skipper as he put himself between Kowalski and Tenna, "but I am the leader of this operation. Skipper, but you _ladies_ can call me 'sir'. Private, Kowalski, Rico," said skipper as he quickly pointed to each penguin.

Lilla smiled shyly at Private. The male penguin blushed a little.

Tenna turned towards Rico, a look of disgust on her face. "What the hell is wrong with you? Parents decided they didn't want ya and tossed ya out to the seals?"

The rest of the group grew quiet. It was an unspoken rule that they never mentioned Rico's appearance, even if he was out of earshot. Not even Kowalski knew what had happened, but even he didn't dare ask.

Rico had several emotions on his face, mostly shock and anger. Tenna just stood there and smiled, as if she was the life of the party. Rico growled angrily and turned around, heading back into the hideout.

-

After a minute of silence Tenna shrugged and laughed, "What a freak. I'm glad the rest of you turned out to be normal."

"Now listen sister," said Skipper, clearly ticked off. "You have no right-"

"Is there any food," Tenna interrupted. "We have eaten since yesterday, and we're hungry. Right Lil?"

"Well, umm..."

"You're the hosts. You're supposed to feed us. You wouldn't wants a couple of hot chicks to starve, now would you, Skipper?"

Skipper slapped his head with his flipper. Was there no getting through to there girls?

"Just wait," he snapped. "They'll feed us soon enough."

-

That seemed to satisfy the girls. Lilla gently slid into the water and started swimming around the little island. Tenna smirked and push Private into the water before jumping in. Private groaned. How long would they have to endure this ridiculous excuse for a female? Lilla seemed to know her place, but her cousin was a different story.

"Skipper," said Kowalski quietly, "I think I'd better go talk to Rico; before he blows something, or someone, up."

"Very well. I'll try to keep the 'ladies' out of your feathers."

-

Talking with Rico was hard sometimes, especially since he couldn't respond back very well, and was somewhat private with his feelings. Over the past few months, Kowalski had learned to read some of Rico's thoughts based on his facial expressions and body language. But sometimes it just couldn't compete with actual words.

He found Rico curled up in his bunk, facing the wall. The tactician hoisted himself up and gently placed a flipper on the other's shoulder.

"Rico?" Rico made an 'eerm' sound, but didn't move. Kowalski sighed as he slid down, laying on his side. He snuggled up against Rico's back, placing his flipper on his partner's stomach.

"You shouldn't listen to what that girl said. She doesn't know what she's talking about, and she doesn't know what a wonderful penguin you are. She's probably just insecure about herself."

Rico growled quietly, obviously not quite believing what Kowalski was saying. True, that girl probably was insecure and was lashing out, but Rico was also bothered by the fact that she seemed to want Kowalski, in a sexual way. And Kowalski wasn't even saying anything about it. Rico just wanted reassurance about the whole situation.

Kowalski couldn't think of anything else to say. He knew Rico hated most of that lovey-dovey stuff, so he tried to avoid it when possible. He loved the explosives expert, but lacked the courage to say so. Even still, he wasn't sure saying it would make his friend feel any better.

The tactician felt himself drifting off into a light sleep and snuggled closer to his partner, drinking in his warmth. Rico sighed. He knew killing that stupid female wouldn't go over well with anyone, but it was getting so damn hard to control his urge to kill.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost evening by the time Kowalski managed to coax Rico outside. Tenna and Lilla had gone exploring around the zoo since all the humans were now home. The two males arrived outside just in time for a bit of commotion.

Julien was standing in front of Skipper, practically hyperventilating. Kowalski and Rico walked up to Private.

"What's going on here?"

"Dunno. Julien popped over and started talking frantically. Skippa and I haven't been able to understand a thing he's saying."

After several more seconds Skipper slapped Julien across the face. "Snap out of it, Ringtail. Calm down and tell me what happened."

"Oh it is terrible. Simply terrible. They have taken Maurice, and now I have no one to serve me!"

-

A moment of silence followed. Skipper sighed.

"You mean, Maurice has gone to another zoo for the breeding exchange?"

"Isn't that what I said, you silly penguin. It is horrible. There is no one to feed me, no one to fan me, and no one to shut Mort up. My god! He's so annoying!"

"Well Ringtail, it looks like you're going to have to figure out how to survive on your own. We wish you luc- why are you looking me like that?"

"You have three penguins. Ehh…give me one."

"Out of the question!"

"Oh don't get so worked up you silly thing. I'll just take the little one over there."

"You can't take Private. He's part of the team."

"You mean to tell me that you want your secret boyfriend, King Julien, (that's me), to suffer all alone?"

Skipper smacked his head with his flipper and glanced at his team. Oddly, Kowalski and Rico didn't seem to be at all surprised by Julien's admitting of their relationship. Private, however, was standing there with his beak open.

Skipper growled with frustration. Was it really so hard to feed yourself?

"Listen Ringtail, you go back to your throne. I'll be by later to help you out. Comprende?"

"You mean you will cater to my every whim (and I do mean _every_ whim)?"

"I _mean_ I will show you how to feed yourself and how to shut Mort up."

"Ehh, works for me. Thank you, you silly flightless bird."

Julien gave Skipper a quick kiss before happily bounding off.

-

Skipper turned to his team. Private's beak was still agape and he stared at his leader. Skipper turned towards Kowalski and Rico.

"You two don't look surprised."

"We're not Skipper" replied Kowalski as he pulled out his notepad. "Scientific analysis based on weather and population patterns over the past three hundred or so years showed that you and lemur were indeed in a relationship of sorts."

Skipped glared at the tactician.

"We spied on you."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Well men, the lemur's out of the bag. I expect you'll all keep quiet about this?"

The three of them quickly nodded.

"Good. Now, to figure out where these 'ladies' will be sleeping."

-

In the end, it was decided that Rico and Kowalski would give up their bunks for Tenna and Lilla. Rico did so willingly, as he didn't want to be anywhere near them. Naturally Kowalski followed suit so his partner wouldn't be alone.

The two of them were curled up in the far corner of the base. Skipper had managed to talk Joey's new female companion into giving the penguins some straw for the two to sleep on. Surprisingly enough, Joey had been going out of his way all day to be nice, probably to impress the new girl.

Rico was spooning Kowalski from behind while he quietly chuckled to himself.

"Something amusing you, Rico?" whispered Kowalski. The other penguin gurgled out a few words that only Kowalski would be able to understand.

"Ahh yes. Julien's display today was rather amusing. Although I do feel bad that Skipper had to spend almost two hours over there, teaching him stuff that even hatchlings are capable of."

Rico chuckled again, then snuggled into Kowalski's back. He felt much better, but was still debating if he could kill Tenna in her sleep. Surely Kowalski wouldn't rat him out. But then there was the issue of where to hide the body. He decided the leave that for another time and instead drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next few days were fairly uneventful. Julien seemed to be able to look after himself well enough, although Skipper didn't approve of the fact that the lemur thought the best way to shut Mort up was to dangle him over the alligator pit.

Kallie, the female kangaroo, seemed to have Joey tamed almost overnight. The animals were no longer afraid to go near his pen.

Tenna pretty much ignored Rico, with the exception of a few insults here and there. Instead, she turned her attentions to Kowalski, not seeming to get the hint that he wasn't interested.

"But cutie, how can you resist me? At my old zoo all the other male penguins were give their left flippers to make me happy."

"You must have had some very vision and hearing-challenged penguins there," Kowalski replied coldly.

She made some high pitched giggle, which caused Rico to cover his ears. He was really getting pissed that this female wouldn't take a hint and just leave his mate alone.

"Oh Kowalski, you're so funny. Where should we go on a date tonight."

Kowalski sighed. "Tenna, how many times do I have to tell you? I am not interested in you. I already have a mate whom I am quite happy with."

She sneered at Rico. "If you can even call it a penguin," she muttered. Unfortunately, Rico heard her comment and coughed up a crowbar.

"Put it away," commanded Skipper. "I know she's intolerable, but for god's sakes man, I don't tolerate murder in my ranks."

Another high pitched giggle rang out. "Although," the leader mused, "I might be able to make an exception this time."

Rico chuckled deviously. Oh how he wished he could wipe that smile off her face. "Let it go man," said Skipper after a minute. "They won't be here forever."

-

"You guys!" shouted an excited voice. Marlene came bouncing up to Skipper and Rico with a big smile plastered on her face.

"So isn't this like _the_ best idea. I am having such a wonderful time with Walter!"

"Walter?" exclaimed Skipper. "What kind of a name is that for an otter?"

"I admit, it is a bit unusual, but he's soooooo awesome. He's got these rippling muscle, and this deep, manly voice. Ohh, and I didn't tell you the best part. Guess what it is."

She was met by silence. "Okay, the best part is, he can sing!!"

Again, she was met by silence.

"Okay guys, what's wrong?"

"Marlene, as exciting as this must be for you, I can't say that us penguins think a singing otter is a good thing. We've already got a psycho on our flippers, and truth be told, our patience is running out."

"You don't like your new roommates?"

"It's not so much that we don't like them, as much as it is we loath them. Well, at least the older one. The little one's not too bad. Seems to have taking a liking to Private."

"Riiiiiight. Well. I'm going to get back to Walter. He's taking me on a date tonight."

"You do that Marlene."

With a waved, she headed off.

-

"Is it just me, or does it seem like we're the only ones who got screwed over with this whole, 'breeding program'?

Rico made some low sounds.

"I disagree soldier. I think this is a good opportunity for that delusional lemur to learn some life skills. Why just yesterday he was able to feed himself without any help. Amazing, if you ask me."

Lilla had managed to get Kowalski to herself for a little while after the others decided to go for a swim.

"I, umm, just wanted to apologize for Tenna. She's…not used to not being the center of attention."

"She seems rather, pushy," commented the tactician. "She also does not seem to know how to take a hint."

"She can be rather difficult," replied Lilla. "But she's honestly not bad once you get to know her."

"Tell that to Rico. He's been ready to put an end her from day one."

"Sorry. Sometimes you just have to be very straight forward with her. Otherwise she'll just do as she pleases."

"I'll have to remember that," he replied. Maybe hitting Tenna over the head with something hard would get his point across. Kowalski realized he needed to do something about her soon. Rico seemed at his wits end with both of them. The explosives expert had even ceased his affections with Kowalski in protest over Tenna's attentions.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this is the last chapter. Whee! I just want to thank everyone for all your reads and reviews. I know a few of you were interested in a Skipper/Julien fic. Well, good news. I am planning on writing one in the near future, so keep an eye out for it.

* * *

It was the 5th week of the exchange program and everyone except for the penguins seemed to be enjoying themselves. Rico had done nothing but mope around, and had even gone so far as to distance himself from Kowalski. Rico did miss hanging out with the tactician, but it seemed that Tenna was everywhere that Kowalski was.

-

"Come on Marlene, we need your intimate knowledge of the zoo gossip," said Skipper. He and Rico had decided to pop over to visit the otter, mainly to see if she knew when the madness would end.

"You guys, it's like, 6 in the morning! Can't it wait?"

"Negative. We've got a psycho penguin on our flippers, hell bent on breaking up my team."

"Fine. From what I've heard, if any of the pairs are expecting babies, then they'll let that pair stay together until the baby is grown up. Otherwise, I think the rest of them will go back in another two months. Speaking of babies, I heard that Joey's going to be a daddy! Can you believe that? I mean, I know he's all-"

"Thank you Marlene," cut in Skipper, "but we really must be going."

"Umm, ok. Bye then," she waved.

-

"Two months?" exclaimed Skipper. "We can't deal with that psycho for another two months."

Rico nodded in agreement. While Lilla was getting to be like one of the team, her cousin was driving the penguins insane. Rico liked to spend his nights fantasizing about all the different ways he could get rid of her. His favorite so far was making a Kowalski figure out of dynamite and watching Tenna explode when she tried to hug it. Rico also decided he had been watching too many cartoons.

"We have to come up with a plan," decided Skipper. "While I have no qualms about letting Private's little girlfriend stay, that home wrecker _has_ to go, and has to go soon."

* * *

Kowalski, while usually calm and collected, had to admit to himself that he had just about had it with Tenna. She didn't seem to be able to take a hint that he was not interested in her. She was everywhere he was, always bugging him with questions and trying to touch him. He had woken up on several occasions with her cuddled up next to him. He shuddered at the thought.

Currently he, Rico and Skipper were sunbathing while Private and Lilla were having fun playing in the water. Kowalski sighed. For the moment, everything seemed back to normal. Until a high pitched giggle pierced the silence.

"Kowaaaaaaaallllllllskiiiiiii!"

The tactician groaned. He was at his breaking point with her. It had taken all his self restraint over the past few weeks to stop him from killing her.

Tenna waddled up to the group, ignoring Rico and Skipper.

"Kowalski," she purred, "wanna take a walk with me?"

"I am going to have to decline your invitation. As I have explained to you many times before, I am not interested in pursing a relationship with you."

"Oh, because you're dating 'that freak'?" snarled Tenna as she glared at Rico.

Rico had had enough of this. He was about to jump to his feet to show this stupid idiot exactly how he felt about her, but someone beat him to it.

-

"Now look here, you delusional annoyance," said Kowalski angrily and he stood up. "I have tried over and over to explain this to you. Rico is my mate, and I love him very much. Nothing you do or say will change my mind, and I am about this close to causing you great bodily harm. Get it through your thick skull that I will never be interested in you."

Silence filled the penguin habitat. Tenna looked absolutely livid.

"I can't believe you won't go out with me! Are you blind? Look at how beautiful I am. At my old zoo all the male-"

"You're not at your old zoo," replied Kowalski. "You're here. And I don't care much for narcissistic brats, so please shut up, and never speak to me or Rico again."

"You-you can't-you're-argh!!! I _hate_ you." She turned towards Rico and Skipper. "I hate you all!" With that she stalked towards the edge of the land and pushed Private and Lilla back into the water, as they had just gotten out to see what all the commotion was.

-

"She's making a break for it," shouted Skipper. The four of them snapped into formation with Lilla trailing behind.

Tenna was in a rage, attempting to destroy everything in her path. She pushed over several trashcans, started hurling rocks into various habitats, and knocked over several baby flamingos.

"This female's a lunatic," commented Skipper as the group finally caught up with her. She was perched on a high wall, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What is wrong with you all? I'm pretty! Why won't you like me?"

In her rage, Tenna wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking and had walked backwards to the edge of the wall.

"Watch out," cried Private. "That's the wall for the-"

Tenna gave out a cry as she fell backwards, and let out a long pitch scream as she landed.

"-porcupine habitat…"

* * *

As the sun set, five penguins were lounged out on chairs, enjoying the gentle rays and the colorful sky.

"I'm just glad things are back to normal. Right boys?"

"Definitely Skipper," replied Kowalski. Rico and Private nodded in agreement.

"So sorry about your cousin Lilla. I hear she'll be all healed up in a couple of weeks."

"Thanks, but I really didn't like her any way. I'm glad she's going back to our old zoo, and that I get to stay here for a while," the female smiled.

After the sun had set, everyone except for Rico and Kowalski headed down into the hideout.

-

Rico snuggled up to Kowalski and muttered, "Luv ooo," to his mate.

Kowalski put a flipper around Rico's shoulders and snuggled into him.

"Although this was quite an interesting month, I never want to go through anything like that again."

Rico chuckled and coughed up a crowbar.

"Good idea Rico. The next time they decide to stick us with another female, we'll just nip the problem in the bud."

Rico chuckled deviously as the two lovers watched the moon rise, cuddled up in each other's flippers .

THE END =D


End file.
